Who are YOU!
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: What happens if Seto ends up sitting next to Jou?


One shot baby one shot

Who are YOU?!

"Hey Yugi"

"Hi Jou!"

"Can you wait for me after school? I left my science book in the locker room."

"sure, meet me by the front gate."

"All right"

"okay, see you!"

As soon as the bell rang, Jou ran out of his class and down the stairs to the locker room.

"What the fuck?! Where's my book!!"

Jou checked every corner for his book but it was nowhere to be found. Jou sighed and looked up as if he was asking for mercy.

"..MY BOOK!"

It was kind of weird to see someone so excited to see a book. But Jou's book was on top of his locker.

"Damn, was I this short?!"

Jou reached and reached and found his hand pushing the book further back then grabbing it.

"Shit, come ON!"

Jou then slowly felt a hand behind him, holding his waist and holding his hand. Then the hand grabbed his book.

"What the-"

"Book."

"..KAIBA?!"

"That's my name, good mutt."

With a pat on Jou's head, the handsome CEO left the room.

"..WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!"

With a little scratch, Jou ran to the font gate.

"Jou! Right here!"

"Damn! What took you so long!"

"Sorry Honda, I couldn't find my book. It was on Top of the locker."

"..pathetic."

"::giggle:: let's go guys."

The 4 boys walked off slowly. After a meal with his friends, Jou went home and decided to start on his homework.

"Wow, I'm actually working. ::sigh::"

Jou then reached for his science book and felt his face blush.

(What was Kaiba doing there, and why was he holding me like that?!)

Jou never thought about Kaiba like this before, never blushed every time he thought about him or heard his name, he just thought of him as a selfish, rich, …hot, sexy..WAIT! holdddd upp

Jou gave up, he never intended to do his homework anyway, With so many thought on his head, he closed his eyes and drifted away to sleep.

The next morning he went to pick up Yugi and Yami and they walked to school.

Jou then suddenly remembered that Kaiba was in the same homeroom.

(ahhh shit.)

Seeing his best friend's face go red, it made himself wonder.

"Jou, what's wrong?!"

"..woah what happened to you?"

"Are you sick?!"

"..NO! I'm fine!"

"..don't scream dude, just wondering."

"..sorry."

Jou's friends looked at his surprisingly and worriedly Then the bell rang, and the gang split.

(ahh shit, Jou, you're a dumb ass! Don't get mad at your friends!! Argg…)

"OW!"

"Mutt, watch where you're going."

".I-I. WAIT! You watch where you're going!"

":;smirk::"

With a mysterious smile Seto walked in the room, that made Jou worry more,

(What the hell was he thinking about?)

In homeroom, the teacher told everyone to read. Jou took out his comic book and started reading, Feeling a cold stare Jou suddenly popped out from his book.

(I bet it's Kaiba, that straight moneybags.)

As homeroom end, Jou stuffed his book into his bag and walked out when suddenly he felt his waist go tense.

Seto grabbed Jou's waist and pulled him over

"Pup stay quiet."

"WHA-"

With Seto's quick movement, Jou's mouth was covered. Jou was dragged to the gym.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I just wanted to see my pup privately."

Seto gave a smirk and walked closer to Jou.

"..okay. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAIBA?!"

"Hah, pup, it's me, your master."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

With Seto's aggressive lips, Jou's lips were simply stolen. Seto's fast movements made Jou squirm.

"Relax pup, hah, you know you like it."

Seto winked at Jou making Jou to laugh.

"You got to be joking."

The second kiss was much more softer, since Jou accepted his kiss.

Soft Jou thought, soft and warm. Not knowing when to breath, Jou pushed Seto off.

"Sorry-can't breathe.."

"Hah, you need lessons."

Seto quietly held Jou's waist and moved gently.

"It's like music, move like you're listening to music, feel me like you can feel the rhythm, kiss me like you sing a song..silently."

(Okay, I am now SURE this isn't Kaiba. But he sure does look like him)

Then they both smiled at each other and kissed once more.

"Good, pup's got it."

"heh."

Then Seto winked at Jou once more.

"Tell the teacher you got summoned by Seto Kaiba. If she doesn't believe you, come to my class."

"Hah, I was summoned wasn't I?"

With a little smirk, Seto left the gym.

(Was he always like that?! ..wait.. WHO WAS THAT?!)

Jou looked at the door that just closed. He looked up, smiled and walked out.

(If I meet him again, remind myself to ask who he is.)

sorry i always have JOU da innocent pup

I think i need to get JOU da FEISTY actions in meh one-shots now

Im working on a new story with the FOUR BAD ASS HOTTIES, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou

coming soon! hope u enjoyed! 0


End file.
